


Pacto a medianoche

by SheenaRogers



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Bitterness, Drama, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, No Romance, One Shot, Psychological Drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsumoto nunca lo amaría, él tampoco a ella. El fantasma del capitán se había colado en sus vidas para quedarse, como un tercero en discordia. Y por eso se quedaron juntos, para sobrellevar su dolor, porque eran los únicos capaces de entenderlo. "Merecemos mucho más, pero solo tenemos esto."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacto a medianoche

**Author's Note:**

> Tercer fic de Bleach después de ponerme al día con el manga tras años procrastinando. No es un pairing muy popular pero tiene su sentido en el fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a llover incluso antes de llegar a despertarse del todo. El aire cargado de humedad atravesó las ventanas abiertas de su cuarto, impregnando la estancia de ese olor tan característico. Matsumoto permitió que su adormilado cerebro se pusiera de nuevo en funcionamiento sin mover un músculo. Había notado que en la Sociedad de Almas llovía mucho menos que en la Tierra, a pesar de ser mundos esencialmente equivalentes. Se preguntó por qué sería; tal vez el capitán Kurotsuchi o Urahara Kisuke tuvieran la respuesta, pero por desgracia no podía detenerse a buscarla. A Matsumoto le gustaban los días lluviosos, aunque la ponían melancólica, más que de costumbre. Sería falso decir que la melancolía no se había instalado, como un molesto parásito, en su vida cotidiana. La cubría como una capa invisible que ella intentaba sacudirse de encima con la tirantez de una sonrisa ensayada en su rostro.

El aire era más frío una vez que la lluvia comenzó a caer. Matsumoto se revolvió entre las mantas, reacia a levantarse, pero su voluntad y los brazos de Kira, que la abrazaba con fuerza por la espalda, se interpusieron. No luchó contra ellos, así como nunca había hecho nada por impedir que Kira la envolviera con esa aura de seguridad que le aportaba. Aunque los dos sabían que era frágil e ilusoria, porque ambos estaban rotos por dentro, Matsumoto estaba cómoda. Él le daba eso, a cambio, ella le ofrecía todo el cariño que era capaz de darle. Y los dos se consolaban el uno al otro de alguna manera en esa especie de silencioso acuerdo en el que de momento parecía irles bien, quizá porque era lo único que tenían para sobrevivir, para no ahogarse en la desesperación y en la pena.

La lluvia se hizo más intensa y Kira se agarró a Matsumoto aún más fuerte, escondiendo el rostro entre su espesa cabellera, depositando un suave beso en la sensible piel de su nuca. Bien sabía que ella nunca sentiría por él lo que anhelaba y en ningún momento se lo había ocultado. También sabía que más que nada en el mundo deseaba corresponderle pero no podía y eso también lo aceptaba. Porque ella era incapaz de  olvidar a Gin y eso lo entendía mejor que ninguna otra persona, pues a él le ocurría lo mismo. El fantasma del capitán se había colado en sus vidas para quedarse, como un tercero en discordia; su presencia no desaparecía con el pasar de los meses y ellos habían aprendido a aceptarla como una parte más de sus vidas, incapaces de expulsarle. Habían intentado odiarle, a solas y en conjunto, por abandonarles, por traicionarles, por engañarles, pero descubrieron que no podían. Y por eso se habían unido, para intentar curar juntos sus heridas; cuando vieron que era imposible, se quedaron juntos para sobrellevar su dolor porque eran los únicos capaces de entenderlo.

Kira nunca había definido muy bien sus sentimientos hacia Rangiku, pero de alguna forma siempre se había fijado en ella. No como el resto de sus compañeros shinigamis, puesto que ellos solo pensaban en una única cosa al contemplar a una de las mujeres más bellas de las Trece Divisiones. Simplemente ella siempre había estado ahí, aunque lo hubiera olvidado durante el tiempo que le duró su amor platónico adolescente hacia Hinamori Momo. En el fondo consentía que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos porque estaba casi seguro de que él tampoco estaba enamorado; de hecho, la seguía llamando Matsumoto, como si nada hubiera cambiado desde aquel día en que ambos se deshicieron en llanto uno frente al otro, el día que desnudaron sus almas y cuerpos para dejar al descubierto y mostrarse todas las heridas que Ichimaru Gin les había infligido a los dos. Esa noche, entre las sábanas, sellaron el pacto en el que todavía estaban inmersos, que les ayudaba a respirar sin ahogarse aunque no fuera más que una vulgar mentira. Bueno, si se trataba de engañar, habían aprendido del mejor. El caso es que tampoco intentaban con todas sus fuerzas pretender que eran felices en esa mascarada, como si fueran reticentes a olvidar todo el daño que soportaban en una especie de extraño masoquismo.

\- Va a entrar la lluvia – esta vez sí, Matsumoto hizo ademán de levantarse para cerrar la ventana.

\- No te vayas – la respuesta de Kira consistió en pegar más su torso desnudo a la espalda de ella.

\- Solo será un momento – replicó con ligereza, pretendiendo no detectar el tono de necesidad en su voz.

\- Por favor, Rangiku. Por favor – suplicó el hombre, cuyo cabello rubio no dejaba apreciar su mirada.

Y ella se quedó, porque sabía que si la llamaba por su nombre, era que de verdad la necesitaba. Aunque se tratara de una mera cercanía física, bastaba para borrar la sensación de pérdida, de abandono, de vacío. Esa que los impregnaba y los dejaba deshechos, como a niños que se ven aterrados al soltarse un momento de la mano de sus padres. Ese miedo primigenio que sobrepasa y aterroriza a un niño al verse desprotegido lejos de la persona en la que más confían, ese era el que los atenazaba. Y así se sentían: no eran ya más dos shinigamis adultos y capaces como su rango de tenientes demostraba, sino dos niños solos y perdidos.

Ese contacto físico era lo que los devolvía a la vida, lo que les recordaba quienes habían sido, aunque se ahogaran uno en la pena del otro cada vez. Kira no necesitó desvestirla porque ya lo había hecho la noche anterior; ella quiso apartar la mirada de sus ojos apáticos y desilusionados. Trató de aliviar el escozor de las cicatrices con sus besos, mientras que él se perdió completamente en las sensaciones que le ofrecía su cuerpo. Intentaban darle al otro cuanto podían, conscientes de que nunca sería suficiente, culpables por no poder dar más de sí mismos. Pero eso sería aún más terrible que sentirse solos y desamparados. Lo hicieron lento, como cada vez, tratando de potenciar al máximo el efecto balsámico de aquello. Después yacieron abrazados, casi como una pareja normal, en una suerte de ironía mientras ella se tapaba con las sábanas hasta el pecho, casi pudorosa, y él acariciaba su cabello suave y ligeramente húmedo a causa de la lluvia que se colaba por la ventana que no le había permitido cerrar.

\- Kira… – el nombre de él murió en sus labios acallado por un beso.

\- Lo sé, Matsumoto – vuelta al apellido – Ya sé que lo amas, no tienes que darme explicaciones.

\- Pero no es justo – ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, cansada.

\- Nada de todo esto lo es, pero es lo único que podemos hacer ¿verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa triste.

\- No merecemos esto. Merecemos más – hubiera sido creíble si lo hubiera dicho con algo de voluntad.

\- Merecemos mucho más, pero tenemos esto, Rangiku. Te tengo a ti. Y tú me tienes a mí.

Con eso se lo dijeron todo. Lo habían entendido perfectamente, ambos. Matsumoto se abrazó a Kira, como queriendo decirle con ese gesto que no rompieran ese vínculo por nada del mundo. Kira lo tenía claro, así que solamente besó su cabello para tranquilizarla. Matsumoto nunca lo amaría, él tampoco a ella; nunca dejarían de sufrir, porque nunca obtendrían respuestas. Y aunque Ichimaru Gin se dignase a presentarse ante ellos no había palabra suya en la que pudieran confiar. Por eso seguirían adelante sostenidos por las alas de la melancolía hasta que se ahogaran en el océano de la desolación o, como el ave fénix, resurgieran más fuertes de sus cenizas. Pero sabían que eso solo pasaría si él moría. O tal vez les doliera demasiado y no fueran capaces de soportarlo, de tal magnitud era su influencia en las vidas de los dos. Pero fuera cual fuese ese final, estarían juntos cuando llegase. Y juntos sucumbirían a él.


End file.
